Legion of lanterns
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: Canon til 2x05. In the 31st century there are no green lantern, but what if one came from the past, along with a blue and red lantern and star sapphire. And they now are helping to stop Imperiex, and make the legion interesting. Couples: Phantomwolf, Brainyviolet, Saturnlightning, duobouncy, Black x, Aquastar), and Karateninja


Legion of lanterns.

* * *

Summary: Canon til 2x05. In the 31st century there are no green lantern, but what if one came from the past, along with a blue and red lantern and star sapphire. And they now are helping to stop Imperiex, and make the legion interesting.

* * *

AN: Okay, I know I have many other losh stories I need to finish but I thought of this and thought it would be really cool to do. It is gonna have some things the show had but most of this will be au. I will be including my losh oc's Black rose, Aqua lass, and Ninjini. And the lantern oc's I am using are from my GLTAS stories, just so people know. Now for the couples in this story because it is impossible for me to write anything with romance: Phantomwolf, Brainyviolet, Saturnlightning, duobouncy, Black x(Superman x and Black rose), Aquastar(Aqua lass and Star boy), and Karateninja(Karate kid and Ninjini). Last thing I will try to update again this week because on Friday I will be going to my dad's and my computer sucks so I won't be able to post til turkey day. Now that all of that is out of the way, on with the show

* * *

Prologue

* * *

In the 31st century on earth, everything is as peaceful as it can be with Imperiex in it. New metropolis is rebuilt, well all but the Legion headquarters which is under construction. And all seemed right, but of course, this was not the case.

On one of the tallest buildings in the city, a flash of light, four teenage girls came from it going back a few feet, falling on the roof with some metal contraption falling down where the light illuminated from.

These girls happen to be a green, blue, and red lantern, and a star sapphire.

The green lantern,D.J, a human girl, had peach skin with hazel eyes and dark brown shoulder blade length hair with blonde highlights. Her uniform a green short sleeved dress to her mid-thighs, a black button up vest with the green lantern symbol on it, black sleeves connected to her dress and the green fingerless gloves she has, black leggings, and green boots resembling uggs, and her green lantern ring on her right hand middle finger.

The blue lantern, Hope, looking just like a human but her skin sky blue with turquoise hair to her waist and her eyes teal. Her outfit a dark blue t-shirt with the blue lantern symbol on it, black sleeves and blue fingerless gloves, black mini skirt, blue leggings, and her feet blue, with her ring also on her right hand middle finger.

The star sapphire, Cupid, having a human like appearance but light blue skin with dark purple hair in a high ponytail held up by a light purple hair clasp with bangs covering some of the right side of her face and her eyes purple. Her costume a purple choker that had the star sapphire symbol hanging from it connecting to her purple bra top, a small purple skirt, purple fingerless gloves and purple straps with her ring on her right hand middle finger.

The red lantern, Red, looking exactly like a human girl with tanned skin, brown eyes, and brown hair to her hips currently in a braid. Her outfit being a red camisole with the red lantern symbol on it in black, a mid riff black leather jacket rolled up to her elbows with red fingerless gloves, black shorts, black stockings and red leather knee high combat boots, her ring the same place as her comrades.

"Ugh, well that failed." D.J. stated sitting up, clutching her head. Red standing up, Cupid sitting up and stretching her arms, Hope laying flat on her back.

"Okay, we, are neva, doing that again." Cupid stated with a jersey accent.

"What's with the accent?" Hope asked, her voice making her sound like a cross between a four year old and a chipmunk, Cupid shrugging in response, getting up and brushing herself off.

"Well, we're gonna in order to get out of, wherever we are." D.J. replied getting up herself and looking around their surroundings, amazed by what she saw.

"Uh, that would be true if the conduit that got us her wasn't bustedt." Red interjected holding up two rather large parts of their now destroyed way of getting back home.  
"That ain't good." Hope spoke, getting to her feet in a swift jump.

"Can ya fix it?" Cupid asked hopefully, she and Hope hovering over Red as she examined the damage, D.J. still standing at the edge of the building looking at everything.

"No." She responded bluntly, the girls all lowering their heads in sadness. "But, I can make a new one." She added.

"Okay, so where do we get the parts?" Hope asked cheerfully.

"Let's figure out where we are first, then figure out where to get what we need." Red replied, gathering up all the pieces and putting them in a construct pouch she made at her hip.

"Uh, I think the better question is, when are we." Deej corrected, the others joining her and seeing what she is seeing.

"We so, ain't in coast city anymore." Cupid commented, everyone else nodding in agreement.

"Any ideas?" Red questioned, everyone taking a moment to think.

"Hey, maybe we can find some answers on Oa." Deej suggested, and without waiting for confirmation she flew off into space.

"C'mon, let's go before she possibly does something that will backfire and blow up in our faces." Cupid said, flying after her.

"Possibly?" Red repeated questionably, shaking her head, following as well.

"I'm hungry." Hope said to herself, being the last to follow.

* * *

AN: Yes i know not very interesting or cool, but this just a prologue and I wanted to post something tonight. I will try to post again tomorrow and if not I will post on thursday. Reviews really are helpful and actually make me want to write more, just putting it out there. I really hope you all have enjoyed this so until next time, R&R, I love you all, and good night. (mic drop, moon walk)


End file.
